Electronic love
by PurpleHeroBanjo
Summary: When bmo gets a new program to feel emotions better, she finds herself becoming closer to finn than expected. What will happen between the two? How far will bmo go to fill her new found desires?
1. New program

It was a stormy day in the Land of Ooo. The weather had been quite vicious lately, with heavy gusts of wind combined with the rain, which just resulted in being near impossible to get outside. At one Treefort, a small green square Gameboy device rested on its side, out of boredom from the main owners of the home being gone. It felt a lot lonelier without them. Though, the door opened to a familiar fourteen year old boy who entered, wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue pants and a white bear like hat. His entire body from head to toe, however, was soaking wet, and he had weird green stuff on his hands as well.

"Hey, BMO," Finn greeted. He was well known throughout the land as the last human being alive. He sighed before closing the door, tired to his core. He just went over and plopped down on the couch. "Are you okay, Finn? Where is Jake?" BMO questioned while climbing onto the couch beside him, wondering where his older brother Jake was exactly. "He couldn't take the rain anymore while we were out, so he went to stay at Lady Rainicorn's. And yeah, I'm fine. Just hard to fight monsters in this weather…" the human reassured while wiping his hands off. The green goo was the blood of a form of monster. The young boy just wanted to take it easy. "Do you want to play?" BMO offered, showing a controller with two buttons on it and a joystick. Finn just smiled, happily taking the offer to enjoy some gaming after the hard day.

Finn and BMO had spent the past hour playing a small adventure game. It was a basic 2D sidescroller, and it was one of their more favorite games of the bunch. He played it often with his brother, though at one point, Finn kept letting his character die. After countless deaths that even Finn lost count, BMO had to finish the level for the two of them. The little electronic device cut off the game and looked to its housemate, who was lost in thought. A pixilated expression of worry showed on the screen. "Are you okay?" BMO requested to know, snapping him out of his thoughtful trance. "Huh? Oh yeah. I was just trying to think of everything I gotta do tomorrow. Bubblegum needs my help with some of her inventions lately," Finn explained, sounding tired, just thinking about it before hearing a loud thunderbolt strike outside.

BMO had to think on this for a second, having noticed something lately when it came to Finn. "You've been with her a lot since you and Flame Princess broke up. Do you think she might be taking advantage of you?" the electronic suggested. Finn was quiet. He didn't want to consider it, but lately his brother had been trying to teach him not to blindly trust everyone after recent incidents on adventures where their trust put them in danger.

"Nah. Peebs is a good friend. Besides, I don't really have much else to do…" Finn admitted. The most he had done for the past few days was walk from one kingdom to another and back to the Candy Kingdom, all to fill some requests for a friend. He didn't even have an idea what he was helping with half the time. Even BMO's words seemed to strike a nerve though. "I need to just take a day to relax…" the human boy spoke, putting the controllers away, having gotten bored of playing games right now.

"I'm sorry," BMO apologized, thinking it had ruined the fun of the afternoon the two were having. Finn just patted BMO's head. "Nah, don't worry about it. Besides, the last time I ran around this much, Marceline found a wolf gnawing on my leg," he laughed, reminiscing about the past like it was a fun memory. There was a pause between the two. "If you'd like… I want to test out this new program I got…" BMO claimed, making him raise an eyebrow. "New program? Is it a new game?" he questioned. "No… I… I wanted to know emotions more. So I downloaded this new program to help me feel more. …Can you help me test it tomorrow?" BMO explained. This just confused Finn. He wondered why and how he could help test a program like that.

"Sure. It sounds like fun. I'm going to go to bed now. See ya tomorrow, little guy," Finn bid BMO goodnight, but when he approached the ladder, BMO felt something telling it to correct the human for some reason. He heard BMO's voice chime out. "Uh… could you start calling me… little girl instead?" she requested the first thing that came to mind. It felt more fitting to be referred to as a girl. Finn just stared for a second with a hand and foot on the ladder. An awkward silence swirled in the room. "Y-yeah. Sure, BMO. Sorry…" he apologized, just continuing up to his room to get cleaned up, wanting to get out of the still wet clothes.

BMO was lost in thought for a brief moment, shaking herself out of it. "W-wow… maybe that was an error with the program?" she wondered to herself. She reached over and picked up the controller, wanting to try and forget about it and continue playing single player, feeling embarrassed.


	2. Dungeon

Early the next morning, Finn sat, just sharpening his gold sword, a reliable blade that had not let him down no matter what it had cut into or cut through. Once he thought it was sharp, enough he just sheathed it onto his green backpack before throwing it over his shoulder onto his back. Finn made his way downstairs, where he then saw BMO just resting idly on the couch. He gave a small wave to him. "Right. You ready to go?" he asked her. BMO, hearing him, sat up. "Yes, Finn," she claimed, more than ready to go. Finn just picked up the little game device and let her ride on his backpack. It made her feel embarrassed to be carried like this, but she didn't mind. It wasn't the first time she had been carried like this either.

The day seemed a lot brighter now. The sun was shining through the clear sky across the Land of Ooo. Finn was enjoying the more relaxed atmosphere, while BMO wanted to know what exactly the human boy's idea of spending time together was. "Finn… where are we going?" she questioned, as Finn reached into his backpack and pulled out a small map, looking it over. "I found a small dungeon while I was getting something for PB. It doesn't look that big, judging by the map," he explained while showing the map that seemed to just be a bunch of lines. It was partially ripped as well, indicating that part of it was missing. "It's in the City of Thieves, so that's kind of the downside. But, I got a friend there who's keeping it guarded for me," Finn explained to her that they were going to the City of Thieves, a town that more than lived up to its name, homing to hundreds of thieves.

"Eep! But… what if…?" BMO got nervous at the thought of going into that city. "Don't worry. I'll make sure the dungeon monsters won't get you," Finn reassured, though she was more worried of the thought of getting kidnapped by some dirty handed thief. The thought alone of someone ripping her circuits open to sell for parts made her fearful, though she was glad to know the new program had been serving its purpose very well, so far. After a short time, the city was beginning to come into view. The buildings were huge and seemed to lack any colour. The people's outfits and appearances seemed to either range from regular clothing to patches and rags. It was hard to tell whoever was a thief or not, since in this town, even one's grandmother would try to steal from someone.

Finn and BMO had made it through, so far not bothered by anybody. They began to approach a house that lay more near the centre of the city. He put BMO back down beside him before proceeding to knock on the door. They saw it creek open after, and they saw a man who was covering himself with a robe, so they no one could see his face. "Hey, Charles," Finn happily greeted the mysterious man, who allowed them inside. Inside was a mostly empty interior. The only thing seeming to be there was a few chairs and an open door that led downstairs.

"Hello, Finn. I kept my end of the deal. You keep yours now," Charles demanded. Finn had made a deal with the person to guard the dungeon entrance. "Here ya go," he handed over a small pouch of gold. Charles, with the pouch now in hand, left the two alone. Money wasn't an issue to Finn, as a part of their treefort was full of treasure that had been acquired from the plenty of adventuring over the years.

"Is this the dungeon?" BMO asked while peeking down the steps, seeing not much of a stairway, but a bunch of scarcely placed wooden planks that led downwards into a cave-like environment. "Yeah. I had to get Charles to watch it. He's kind of one of the only two people I know around here," Finn claimed before beginning to head downstairs with his electronic friend following, the sound of the steps creaking underneath their feet the deeper they went.

Once they reached the bottom of the steps, Finn dug around in his backpack and pulled out a wooden torch. He went to light it on fire with some matches to illuminate the darkness around them. "What are we looking for?" BMO asked further, still afraid of what might be down here, but for some reason she felt safer around Finn. "Oh, just some really shiny gem," he answered, clearly having just decided to come get it as an excuse to get out and do something in the day with BMO, knowing it wasn't too important or valuable to the both of them.

The two began to enter the strange dungeon. Finn was hoping it was straight forward at least, but a few steps later, they came to three paths in the way. Finn sighed before pulling his sword off his back and stabbing it into the wall, forming a marker for which way they came from. "I think we should go this way," BMO pointed to the left of the three paths. Finn didn't protest since wandering blindly seemed like the only option right now. The half of the map they had was for the other side of the dungeon, unfortunately.

There was an eerie silence while they walked down one corridor after another. "…what do you plan to do with this gem?" BMO requested to know what he had planned to do with the treasure at the end of the dungeon anyway. Finn just shrugged. "I dunno. I'm sure I'll find some use for it," he responded, not really being the biggest fan of jewellery, thinking that if he couldn't find a good function for it, he could then ask his friends to see if any of them could put it to use. Just then, the two came to a dead end. "Dang it. Looks like we're going back," Finn groaned. But then something had caught BMO's attention. There lay a weird, leftover couple of pieces of armour that were suited for a left and right arm. She went over to it and looked them over, seeing their small size. It was clearly a skinny body type of design.

"Finn! Can you carry these?" she asked him if he wouldn't mind to carry these arm armour for her. "Yeah, sure. But uh… I'm not really a fan of armour," he claimed, not so fond of using any armour beyond a shield at most. He picked them up and stored them away in his backpack. "I just think they'd look cool to have," BMO said. She had mentally been putting together a weird idea she had of something she could do with the armour. With that, the two just continued deeper into the dungeon, knowing the two of them still had a bit more dungeon to explore.

Once Finn and BMO arrived back at the same three paths, Finn sighed and marked the wall of the corridor they had just came from, making a huge X mark to make sure they didn't go down the same path again. "My turn to pick… I choose the middle one," he pointed straight ahead, just continuing back on the path. There was an odd noise echoing from afar that seemed to be very quiet, but it was increasing in volume level. "Finn… what is that?" BMO wondered aloud. "I dunno… it sounds like it's right in front of us," he answered, seeing nothing in front of them which kind of made him sound insane. Suddenly, the floor began cracking. "Oh… GLOB!" he screamed, as the floor under them broke and fell apart, with two deformed skeletons revealing themselves underneath to grab them both and pull them down, their screams echoing throughout the cave.


	3. Trouble

Finn groaned while he was looking around. The long fall had injured his lower back and had made his entire lower back hurt. He looked down to see BMO lying on top of him. "Where are we now?" the human boy wondered aloud while the torch lay beside them. Finn grabbed it and held it up to try and get a better view of the surrounding area. He noticed the same two skeletons that had pulled them down here in the first place. "Hey, Skeles! Quit stealing tactics from zombies," Finn taunted, having never seen the fleshless creatures attack from the ground like the zombies he had fought both before.

Finn put BMO on his back to make sure the skeletons wouldn't harm her. The living bones charged at him, one of the skeletons ripping off its own arm to use like a weapon, but when it swung, Finn just blocked it with his sword, shattering the weak, makeshift weapon before he slashed back, cutting the skeleton in half, watching the shards of its body scatter on the ground. "Behind us!" BMO called out. Another skeleton had appeared from the darkness to join in on the fight, though it didn't last long here, as Finn saw it and he stabbed it in the head, cracking it to shards and killing it instantly. The last skeleton got the surprise on him, however, as he jumped at him and knocked him to the ground, throwing BMO off of him and knocking his sword out of his hand.

"D-darn it! Get off me, you bag of bones!" Finn growled while trying to get it off him, just hearing a rattling response like it was calling for more to come help it. "BMO chop!" BMO shouted, hopping to the skeleton and doing a small overhead chop onto the head. Yet it didn't do much due to her lack of strength, but it did just enough to crack its skull. The skeleton stopped instantly like the skull head was an off switch. Finn just kicked it off of himself after that.

"Thanks for the save," Finn thanked her while picking his sword back up and putting it on his back before pulling out the map again to try and view it. "No problem," BMO smiled, the room still being dark beyond the torchlight illuminating the small area around them. She had a slight fear of darkness, mainly because she didn't know what could be within it. "Looks like that was a good thing. We're closer to the gem," Finn commented as the map seemed to show the area they were in pretty well, being marked with big words that read "possible monsters in room". It made him question who had explored the dungeon to make a map and not take the treasure.

The two just continued deeper into the dungeon. It was now darker, and it didn't make it any more comfortable for them. Finn didn't mind it so much, as he was somewhat used to it by now, having had to do a lot of adventures in the darkness lately. BMO was enjoying her time with him, too. While the two walked through the darkness, they started to see a light up ahead that seemed to just get brighter the closer they got. They entered the room itself, and they could then see a gem-like cavern ahead. The gems were so bright that they reflected off one another infinitely. It was a beautiful sight for the both of them.

"Alright… more than I expected," Finn stated in a bit of awe. BMO's pixel eyes were staring to the wondrous scenery. It was so bright and shiny, it amazed her by how beautiful the gems appeared to be various clear shades of green. She noticed something nearby which was a skeleton lying in the corner, clearly an adventurer who had died, most likely to the other undead beasts. She approached, finding a slightly damaged helmet on its skull head. It seemed barely held together. She just picked it up, while Finn spent the moment breaking apart many of the gems to smaller sizes to collect for himself. "You find another piece of armour?" he asked while putting the shards in his bag and approaching. "Yes. Do you mind carrying it too?" BMO requested, thinking she could use it for the idea she was having. Finn just picked it up, throwing it into his backpack with the rest of the items they had gotten from the dungeon so far.

"Yeah. It isn't a problem. Mind helping me get some of these gems?" Finn questioned. BMO nodded and went to pick apart the smaller gems that were easy for her to gather anyway. Finn looked at the gem that was dangling from the ceiling. He just pulled out his sword and jumped up, swinging at it and shattering it into small shards. Finn watched as the small shards scattered on the ground in small pieces, but afterwards, something began to shake. Finn and BMO looked around, confused. "More skeletons?" the little game device stepped back in fear, worried that more skeletons might pop out from the underground to attempt to attack them.

"I don't feel the ground shaking…" Finn had an eyebrow quirked, not sure what it was, until he felt a sharp pain shoot through the back of his left leg. One of the many gems from the ceiling had hit him and had knocked him down. More were beginning to fall. "Oh, GLOB!" he cried out, some gems were falling from the rumbling ceiling above them. Sadly for them, removing multiple of the shards with a lack of supports had resulted in a cave-in. BMO wanted to come help him, but she saw a big rock fall from above and land in between them, separating them both. "BMO! Get out of here!" Finn called to her, but BMO didn't want to leave him, yet she knew it wouldn't help for her to just get herself damaged by the falling rubble. Another huge crystal fell nearby, almost hitting her.

"I'll go get help!" BMO shouted before running off to try and escape the dungeon and obtain help for him, though Finn looked down, his leg bleeding from being cut clean from the sharp-edged gem. He saw another one falling toward him, and he just swung his sword, breaking it into smaller shards that rained around him. He groaned, now knowing that he was going to be stuck here for a while, not able to move with such an injured leg. He was regretting going on this without Jake, knowing never to underestimate any form of adventure, no matter how small in scale it appeared to be. All the young human could do was lay there and hope that he would not be crushed alive.

That hope of his faded quickly, as he saw a great rain of rocks fall toward him now. He just dug his sword and other hand into the ground and pulled, dragging himself aside, barely avoiding the big rock, though sadly, he noticed that the rocks had closed off the entrance on him. "Oh, grod…" he muttered. The last thing he remembered then was reaching a hand out toward the entrance before another oversized gem fell and landed on his head. His vision began to blur and spin, everything starting to become black and white. Very soon, he began to fall unconscious.


	4. A Request

Finn's eyes opened. His vision was blurry as he looked down. He saw a blanket covering his lower body and an IV stuck in his arm. He found himself lying within the Candy Kingdom's hospital. "Ow… my head…" he complained. His head was throbbing in pain and his leg was in agony. He saw bandages around him, covering his now treated injuries. His white hat was lying nearby, and his shoulder length light blonde hair hanged freely. He then saw his brother, Jake, in a chair by his medical bed. Finn just shook his older brother lightly. "Dude. Jake, wake up," he spoke, waking him up. "B-bro? Finn! Oh, thank glob, you're awake," he exclaimed, happily hugging him, worried his younger brother might not have woke up ever again.

"Ow. J-Jake, what happened? Where's BMO?" Finn worriedly asked in a slight panic, wondering what had happened to her while looking around. His leg was still sore and felt like it wouldn't move much. Jake pushed his younger sibling back into bed, insisting for him to calm down. "Chill. You've been out cold for three days, man," the magical dog explained, though this seemed to calm him down. "Alright, sorry man. I should've come and got ya before going to the dungeon. BMO wanted to hang out with me," he tried to apologize, feeling bad now for not only ditching his brother like that to hang out with their other housemate.

"Well don't worry about BMO. He's…" Jake started, but he got interrupted. "She," Finn corrected, making him quirk an eyebrow. "…um… yeah. Sure. She called me after you got brought to the hospital, and Bubblegum didn't waste time coming to help," Jake continued, the atmosphere suddenly becoming slightly awkward when he was informed that BMO was a girl. "I'm just glad she's alright. I thought we were going to die down there," he claimed, though he noticed his older brother's will to not want to look him directly in the eye, avoiding his gaze. "Well, that dungeon wasn't too safe. She had a cracked screen, one of her speakers stopped working, and two of her buttons got ripped out. So now, she's going to Moe's to get fixed up," he elaborated on where their electronic friend was now. Finn looked down at his own bed sheets, feeling guilty for putting her in danger like that when he rescued people on a weekly basis. "I really globbed up this time…" he swore to himself mentally, Jake just trying to keep him company in the meantime.

At the Badlands resided the remains of a dilapidated factory. There, a heavily damaged BMO was within the facility riding on one of the many Ultra Trams which was basically rail carts on odd tracks. The facility she was in was MO Co, the original place of her creation alongside other various types of MOs. She looked to her side, where she had Finn's backpack beside her, having brought it along for some odd reason. Once the Ultra Tram came to a stop she climbed off, dragging the backpack with her.

BMO came into one room in particular where various MO's were seen, being repaired. She recognized the familiar face of the person who was working alongside other MO's to repair them. "Hi, Moe!" she happily called to a very skinny man. His bones could be easily seen through the skin by her. He was Moe, the original founder of MO Co. Once a human who had turned himself into cyborg in order to survive for this long after surviving the Great Mushroom War, his human skin was nothing more than a costume to hide his mechanical parts. "BMO? It's been so long- oh, my…" Moe wanted to give a happy greeting to the game devices return, but it wasn't all too happy for him when he saw the heavy damage she had sustained.

"My… what caused this?" Moe questioned. Usually BMO could repair herself if it was a minor injury, but even she knew she couldn't fix major injuries such as this. "A monster hurt me. That's all…" she claimed, her pixel eyes looking to the ground in shame, knowing he had a lot of other MO's to repair. "Well don't worry. Shouldn't take longer than a minute to fix," he reassuringly hummed while snapping his fingers. A big sized MO came over and picked her up, resting her on a nearby table and putting the backpack alongside her as well.

"Right. Let's get started," Moe coughed while being helped to get seated and prepared to do what he considered a daily task. "W-wait, Moe… I want to talk too," BMO said, her creator just resting his tools aside, more than open ears. Time was not much to be wasted for him. He was over a thousand years old and probably had another good thousand ahead of him. "I… I downloaded that deluxe emotions program," she started. This seemed to start the conversation off oddly to him. "You did? …my. I didn't think you would use the deluxe emotions," he stated, claiming he had installed a program like that on all of his MO's for some that needed to share closer feelings in a sense, but the fact that BMO was using it when designed as a game device felt strange.

"Moe… you said I was created to experience fun. And care for your son, right?" BMO asked. Moe nodded to that. She had been designed just for the purpose she had described, sadly he had never expanded his family tree. "S-someone close to me nearly died. I couldn't do much when he was trapped. I felt so weird. I was mad… upset… and I just wanted to shut myself off when I heard how hurt he was," she began explaining what had occurred in the dungeon. She sounded more upset the more she thought back on it like she was going to break into pixilated tears at any moment. "I-I want to be able to take care of him. I want to be more useful. So I came to request an upgrade," she told him while presenting the green backpack. Moe dug around in it seeing the multiple pieces of armour that were still snug in the bag at the time. BMO then handed him a rolled up piece of paper.

Moe took a minute to overview what was drawn on the paper. "My… this is certainly the biggest upgrade I've seen in a while," he said. BMO felt a bit disheartened at the worry of him not being able to do it, but then she felt a reassuring hand be patted on her cube head. "You certainly have evolved a lot more than most MO's. Do you mind if I ask you something?" he asked. She just nodded. "…do you love this person?" Moe questioned. An awkward silence filled in the glorified repair room. Her mouth on her screen had turned into an X shape, clearly out of shyness.

"Yes… I do," BMO finally answered. Her creator let out a light laugh. "Haha…! My… you are certainly unique, to say the least. I'll do my best. Come on. We got a long day ahead of us," Moe exclaimed. She was more than happy that he was, agreeing to this.


	5. Upgraded

BMO's pixelated eyes opened, it felt like they hadn't opened in forever. She tried to move her Gameboy body. But she felt weak. It was like something had drained her batteries dry. It wasn't anything new though. She just presumed that she needed to change them out, though something didn't feel right. She had been lying within a small bed now, which confused her. She was noticing a higher view of things. BMO looked down to see her legs, which were now longer, along with her arms too. With green skin. She could only run a finger along the palm of her hand in awe of what she was seeing. "Ah. You're awake! That's good," Moe said while arriving to the room, being carried by a big MO. "Awake? …I do not remember going into sleep mode," BMO had to comment, though her voice felt less pixelated than before. It sounded more feminine and lighter in tone.

"We had to shut you down for a day. You certainly gave me a run for my mechanical know how, but I think you'll be happy with the results," Moe claimed while pointing nearby to a mirror that was on the wall. She stood up, amazed by how different things appeared. She was at least a few feet taller than before she saw in the mirror that she didn't have a monitor anymore. She had a normal face and a new human-esque body now, with short green hair that reached down to her shoulder. She noticed her name marked on her left arm like it was tattooed into her skin, "Moe… am I… you…? This is amazing…" she rambled while touching her reflection in the mirror. It felt great to appear like a living being.

"Well that armour you brought helped design the outer look. We used the helmet to help design the head, but we did have to use the armguards for your new arms. The material came from a long extinct beast. I had it stored away since the great mushroom war was over. As for clothing… well, I had the MO's try to make some" he explained how the armour had been put to use and how most of this had been handled. BMO looked over, seeing clothing on the bed that was prepared for her. She proceeded to get dressed so she could at least view the new outfit.

BMO examined the outfit. It mainly consisted of a dark green dress that went down to just above her knees in length, and it was short sleeved. She just felt like it fit perfectly. "Wow… Moe, I don't know how to thank you," she said, finding this very shocking that he had done all of this in over a day worth of time. "But what is the choker for?" she asked, feeling confused about it, though upon removing it, she saw her old plugin ports. "I just enjoyed the challenge and that's where your plugins are. Remember, you're still a robot, even if you have human emotions," he reminded. She nodded. She knew that much, wondering if there was anything to even be done to solve that.

"I should probably get home. Thank you again," BMO smiled, not able to express her gratitude any better than it was now. "Anytime, BMO. Do me a favour and have your next visit involve less broken parts," Moe joked, as he watched her leave after one of the MOs brought her back the backpack she had borrowed from Finn to carry the armour in. She began to leave MO Co, wanting to get back home after all of this.

Meanwhile, at the Treefort, Finn was upstairs, lying in his bed to allow his leg to rest on doctor's orders. It felt very annoying to think that he might be stuck like this, all because his leg got cut badly a few days ago. Jake was nearby, just taking a nap in his own bed, having been spending most of his time recently to take care of his little brother. Finn knew this and it made him feel like more of a burden than he wanted to, and missing out on possible adventures just wrecked his nerves on top of that. Soon, he heard something from downstairs that caught his attention.

"Is PB here to gather taxes?" Finn wondered to himself. One of his friends did have a tendency to lock pick into their home to gather some treasure to pay for taxes whenever they weren't home. He just ignored it, deciding to let whoever it was to do what they want, though he heard footsteps approaching toward the ladder to their room. "Are you awake?" he heard the voice, sounding familiar, but not entirely exact. "B…BMO!?" Finn responded, going wide eyed upon seeing the robot standing there. "H-hi," she nervously greeted before hearing Jake yawn. He sat up, wanting to bid Finn a good morning, but he was then a bit silent after noticing her standing there.

"I… Moe gave me an upgrade," BMO simply stated, trying to break the silence. It felt embarrassing to have their attention only on her. "Holy glob…" Jake muttered while Finn just had his mouth open, both staring and still trying to take this in. "W-why did you go and get this upgrade?" Finn finally spoke the first thing that came to mind. She stared at the floor in shame. "I felt so worthless after you nearly got killed. I wanted to be more… adventurous," BMO claimed. She enjoyed spending time with the two, but they seemed to play video games with her less and less the older they got. She had that fear that one day, she may yet wind up like Neptr. Somewhat forgotten. "I hope you two do not mind?" BMO asked. "N-nah…! It's… cool" Finn shook his head, agreeing. "Can I talk with you privately?" Jake requested before he went downstairs with BMO to have a bit of a talk with her.


	6. Always Important

**Authors note: Sorry this took so long to update, I had issues going on that took some time to resolve. **

Downstairs, BMO was seated on the couch, just looking down while having a private discussion with Jake. She was a little taller than him, but she knew one stretch of his legs and that could change easily. "And this upgrade of yours won't try to kill us in our sleep?" he asked, not knowing much about circuitry or programming, but he knew robots in the past that had snapped randomly. He didn't want her to play assassin for real. "I told you, Jake. Everything is fine…" BMO said. She knew he was suspicious over why she had gotten the upgrade, not exactly believing her original answer. "And you got the upgrade because you wanted to be more adventurous?" he asked, BMO nodding. "I don't like seeing you two hurt so much. I want to help more…" she repeated her answer. He could tell she still felt guilty for causing Finn to get harmed by an extent, requesting to go with him to a dungeon like that alone.

Jake still was slightly suspicious, but he just sighed. "I just… you know my bro has had bad times in relationships, BMO. Just please. Do me a favour. If he starts to do anything, just let him down gently, alright? I really don't want him depressed again. He just got over Flame Princess a few weeks ago. Just… don't let his heart break again," Jake begged in case his brother tried to make a move or attempt to date BMO that she would just turn away. She couldn't ignore her feelings though, but she understood what he meant. "I'm sure he'll find someone else, Jake. He's strong, nice and brave," she reassured, Jake just let out a frustrated sigh. "I know. He can find someone easily. But I'm worried about how he is mentally half the time. I'm worried he doesn't care about his own wellbeing on some of these adventures. He's got lots of friends, but the only girl he's close with that hasn't hurt him like this is Marceline," he explained.

BMO really couldn't believe what she was hearing. The thought of Finn becoming tired of life like this did worry her, not being able to tell if the human boy was hiding any emotional pain of his away. "I understand, Jake…" she insisted, knowing he was only worried for his brothers wellbeing. "I need to go apologize to him now," she said, getting up and making her way back towards his room, wanting to apologize for the whole accident in the dungeon.

When BMO arrived to Finn's room, she found him out of bed and propped up against the wall with his one leg to get around. He was at a shelf, trying to get something. "I thought you had to rest your leg," BMO got his attention, remembering Jake had informed her that Finn was supposed to stay off his leg for a small amount of time. "W-what? …oh, yeah. I just wanted to get a book," he greeted her, still finding the sudden change hard to get used to. She came over and helped him back into bed. She was right below his neck in terms of height comparison. "Thanks," he smiled, glad that she was safe and sound at least.

"I'm sorry about you getting hurt like this. It's my fault," BMO apologized. "Don't worry about it… I wasn't paying attention when that crystal got my leg. I'll be up and going in a day or two. You, uh… look nice," he told her. She felt embarrassed hearing this, just smiling. Somehow his optimism always made any situation better. "You wanted to become more adventurous, right?" Finn questioned, hoping he remembered her reasons for the upgrade correctly. "Yes. Hopefully, with this upgrade, I can be more useful to you," BMO nodded. Finn sat up and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll teach you how to fight. But, you were plenty useful before," he claimed. He then noticed a depressed look on her. He knew something was on her mind, having gotten a bit better at telling when someone was lying, remembering his brother trying to teach him be careful about who to trust. "Why else did you get that upgrade?" he then asked. She was caught a bit off guard by the question and wondered if really telling the truth about her feelings was appropriate right now, even after just being warned by her brother to turn down any advancement he made toward her for a relationship.

"Well… do you… ever worry about being alone, Finn?" BMO answered his question with another question. Finn didn't really know how to respond to that, so he decided to just say what came to mind. "Of course. But I know I'll never be as long as I got friends as good as you," Finn stated with his reassuring smile, knowing that one day, his brother would die, perhaps the same way their father had when the human boy was barely four years old. "…I was worried of one day being alone. I've been alone before. I really do not want it to happen again. I mean… you and Jake stopped having fun playing with me. I was worried I'd wind up just like Neptr…" she described her fears, feeling upset at the thought of it, wondering if this really had changed anything.

"BMO… a-are you… crying?" Finn asked. BMO held a hand to her cheek, feeling the wet substance running down her face. She didn't know how Moe had made her capable of doing this. She just rubbed it off. "I-I'm sorry. Just thinking about it all…" she coughed, trying to cheer up. "Look. You won't ever wind up like Neptr. You know he doesn't get along too well with us, because of… well, he's sort kinda like the Ice King's son, so he wants to do odd stuff. We just let him do what he wants around the tree fort as long as it's not evil junk," he admitted, recalling a very confusing incident with the other robot that had resulted in an enemy of theirs being labelled as such.

Finn pulled BMO into a hug in an attempt to cheer her up. "You'll always be important to me," he told her. BMO just went silent, enjoying the moment of embrace. "Th-Thank you… Finn…" she smiled.


	7. Jealousy

Two weeks had passed since BMO had gotten her upgrade and so far she had been enjoying her time with Finn, though ever since Jake had warned her not to, she had been hesitant to share her feelings with the human boy.

At the moment, Finn and BMO were walking through the Candy Kingdom. Both of them were carrying small boxes of various odd items. The young boy was limping a bit, but he had so far been able to adventure like normal. "Are you alright? I can carry that if you want," BMO offered. He had gotten used to her new design by now, having been spending a lot of time with her lately. "Nah, I got it. Thanks for taking care of me," he thanked her. He had only been able to walk a few days. Other than that, she had been helping him get around. "It is the least I could do. What is this stuff anyway?" she asked. The items were ranging from weird plants to odd bottles of liquids and strange rocks. "It's some things PB wanted. I was going to get them a while back, but… y'know…" he chuckled. The small side trip to a dungeon had resulted in him being practically crippled for a short time. "When we get home, will you teach me how to use my new weapon?" BMO requested. Finn patted her on the back. "Yeah. Soon you'll be able to beat anything up with your assassin moves," he joked, recalling her assassin moves she was obsessed with using to keep the brothers on their toes. So far she hadn't used any in this new model of her body, but she knew it will be harder to do so now.

When they arrived to the Candy Castle, they saw multiple of the guards who were helping in cleaning up today. "Finn! Hello! I'm glad to see you!" the familiar voice rang out. Finn happily gave a small wave to his friend, a girl who was wearing a dark pink hoody. Her entire body and her hair appeared to be made of gum. Her pink hair reached down to her shoulders in length. "Hey, Peebs! We got the stuff you wanted," he said, showing the box of items. Princess Bubblegum was a scientific friend of his who ruled over the Candy Kingdom, most of the time being either busy with her research or royal duties. "Oh, Finn… I appreciate it, but I had Peppermint Butler get all that when I found out you were hospitalized," she apologized feeling bad for having him run around gathering it all. Just then, her sights averted to BMO.

"Who's your new friend?" she requested to be introduced. Finn just gave a smirk. "It's BMO. You remember her, don't you?" he questioned. Her smile seemed to turn into a confused frown. He presumed she was more than likely trying to just imagine how it was possible in her head for BMO to go from a small cube to a regular body like this. At least that was what he thought. "Hi, princess. It has been a long time," the green haired girl claimed. It was a cheerful time to see her claimed friend after a long time. "Has the Ice King tried anything?" Finn asked, having lately been hearing a rumour that a familiar person was going to attempt to kidnap her again. It was a common occurrence that had not happened in the past month, strangely.

"No, Finn, he has been awfully quiet. I just think he's depressed again. Not that I'm complaining about staying far away from him," Princess Bubblegum answered, wondering if their common foe was in an alright condition. "Can we speak privately?" she asked while taking the boxes from them both. Finn raised an eyebrow, hearing her ask this, remembering Jake warning him not to drink any potions she made without knowing what they did first. "Go ahead, Finn. I'll help the guards," BMO let him go see what she wanted. The human boy just followed the princess down the hall. The robotic girl just gave a look over her shoulder seeing the workers that were busy cleaning. She heard a door close from down the hall. She then sneaked along, quietly, to follow her friends.

Finn found himself in Bubblegum's lab again. The princess was resting the boxes on the counter. "Do you need me to test something?" Finn questioned what she wanted with him. "No, well… it's over the incident that caused you to become hospitalized. I presume Jake told you I arrived to help Doctor Princess?" Princess Bubblegum hoped he had been filled in by his older sibling. Finn nodded, remembering. "Seeing you like that… well, it just wrecked my nerves. Honestly, we picked about four different shards out of your leg. I'm amazed you're able to walk after this," she explained further. He had to admit his leg did hurt more than just where it was cut, but he didn't let it bother him much, just taking it as another scar to remind him of a fun adventure.

"So… I came and visited you the day after and waited with Jake… but you never woke up. It just made me upset. I know my rewards for you saving me and keeping the kingdom safe probably seem small…" Princess Bubblegum started, but Finn just waved a hand, knowing most of her rewards were either a small kiss or a hug, but lately he had gotten neither. In fact, anything he got during rescues or quests involving her or the Candy Kingdom were the rewards he got. "Don't worry, your rewards always have been good," he insisted, not wanting her to think she had been leaving the adventurous duo with little to show for all their effort, even after the few near death experiences. But just then, Finn got caught off guard when Bubblegum's arms wrapped around him and her lips came in contact with his.

Finn broke the embrace and took a step back from Bubblegum, panting. "W-whoa! What the glob was that?!" the blushing boy asked, still getting over the initial shock. "I can't ignore my feelings. I want to become closer with you, Finn," she told him. He didn't know how to react. He used to want this kind of relationship with her, but he had given up on that before he had met Flame Princess. He was more curious about what exactly was triggering these new feelings. "…P-Princess… …I, well… I have to go…" Finn stuttered until he told her. She seemed saddened by his response. "Please… just think on it, Finn… I know the timing is awful, but… I really want this," she apologized for the awkward timing.

Unbeknownst to the two, BMO had been spying from the doorway. She felt disheartened and enraged from what she had just witnessed. She then noticed that Finn was beginning to leave, and she immediately rushed back to the entrance of the Candy Castle so there would be no suspicion to her. "Hey! You ready to go?" Finn asked while approaching her. He had not spotted her spying on what happened earlier, and he appeared to want to get away immediately. "Yes," BMO answered in a somewhat sour tone before walking ahead. He just took a glance behind him before continuing to follow the electronic girl. She knew one thing now. She had to either share her feelings with him now or never. She never knew what the feeling of jealousy was, until now. And as result, she was growing despise for Princess Bubblegum.


	8. Just a program

It was around early in the afternoon, but it was hard to tell, as the sky was covered in nothing but darkness from the clouds above. It had begun raining just an hour ago, it was not going to stop any time soon. Finn sat in another room of the Treefort, lost in his thoughts. Three dummies were set up there, along with many weapons hanging on the walls and lying around, along with various tools to sharpen and clean them. It was mainly a storage room for the weapons he and his brother thought were super cool and ones they didn't want to sell. Finn watched as BMO was beating up on one of the dummies with what a pair of fingerless gloves.

"Come on. Try to turn them up," Finn told her, still somewhat distracted. BMO just looked over her shoulder to him and nodded. She reached over to her left glove and that had a small sized dial on it surrounded by numbers that went up to 7. She turned it to from 1 to 3 and pulled back, punching forward. The dummy jerked back violently before going back to its idle state. BMO just shook her hand slightly. It hurt a lot when she had punched it. She felt a small vibration shoot up her arm that got stronger the higher the dial was. Those were dubbed as impact gloves. The higher the setting, the harder they hit no matter what strength the user had. Sadly the higher the setting the more damage they did to her arms as result.

"Where did you get these anyway, Finn?" BMO tried to get his mind onto another subject, knowing how he was thinking of Bubblegum from til now. He had supplied her with the new weapon after she had failed with attempting so many others. "Susan gave me them after I helped her a few months back. She said it's how she trained her arms, but I liked using swords more," he answered. A super muscular friend of theirs had given them to him, finding it weird. He kept staring at the floor. BMO pouted before reaching down, thinking she could impress him easily. So she moved the dial all the way to 7 and pulled back again. She punched the dummy again, but then, the dummy violently broke into pieces, shattering across the floor. She felt like her left arm along with part of her upper body was feeling like it was being crushed or shaken violently in pain. "AHH!" she cried in agony while falling onto her knees, grabbing her shoulder with her other arm.

"BMO!" Finn had his attention focused on her, rushing over. "O-oww…! It hurts!" she cried. Finn just pulled the gloves off of her hands, thinking practice was more than done. "I told you never to set it above 4…" he reminded before helping her up and beginning to lead her to the other room, letting her lay down on the couch. So far she had been just sleeping on the couch, mainly because there was nowhere else for her to sleep now. "I heard that from in here. You alright?" Jake questioned while coming down the ladder, having heard the loud sound of the dummy shattering from his and Finn's bedroom. "Yeah. She just set it to max. I'll go get you an ice bag," the human boy insisted before walking away.

The yellow dog came over, giving a light chuckle. "You're taking it better than he did when he first tried it. I think he broke two of his fingers," Jake reminisced over the first use of the impact gloves. "…Jake… c-can we talk?" she asked for a moment of his time. He nodded, coming over and taking a seat beside her. BMO couldn't move much without her arm hurting even once. "Look. Earlier, I was with Finn at the Candy Kingdom. Please don't tell him anything, but… I saw Princess Bubblegum kiss him…" BMO explained what she had witnessed earlier this morning while making sure Finn didn't come back during her talk with the older brother. Jake did seem slightly mad by this. "She what?! Why is she mackin' on my brother?" he silently growled, recalling how Bubblegum had rejected his younger sibling for so long, and now all of a sudden, she wanted a relationship. It was playing with his young heart, and the dog did not enjoy the prospect of that.

"I do not want her to hurt him again either, Jake. And please, do not be mad at me, but… I kind of lied to you both. I didn't just get this upgrade because I wanted to be more adventurous… I also wanted a-a relationship with Finn…" BMO hesitantly finished her sentence knowing he would be upset about this. He just gave a raised eyebrow before becoming interested with the floor. He just buried his face in his hands. "Glob… you just… he… Bubblegum… you… guh! What is wrong with you girls?!" he blurted out in a coherent sentence. She didn't mind expecting this reaction. "I'm sorry, but I've been alone before. And when I'm with Finn, I never feel alone. When I'm around him… I feel more emotions than I ever imagined I would…" she admitted. The program had certainly been doing its job, but the magic dog was stretching his fingers around one another, trying to calm down.

"BMO! I don't want to be rude, but I don't even know if Bubblegum really loves him! Heck. I doubt you love my brother!" Jake challenged. She was surprised by his sudden claim, finding it very offensive that he insulted her feelings like this. "What? Jake… I-" BMO tried to argue. "No! Your program does! If you had regular body and a heart and junk, would you still love him? Have you ever thought about that?" Jake brought the big question up in his anger. Very soon, BMO's eyes began to water while looking at him. She covered her eyes with her hands, beginning to cry. He was telling the truth in the end. It was just an installed program, and she was just a robot. Jake then felt bad about what he just said. "Wait! No, don't cry… you're just as alive as anyone else!" he tried to cheer her up. But soon, Finn re-entered the room.

"BMO? Is it still hurting?" Finn questioned while bringing over an ice pack for her, just holding it on her arm, thinking she was in too much pain to hold it herself. He just looked to his older brother. "Hey dude, can you make dinner tonight? I know it's my turn, but…" Finn requested, but Jake cut him off halfway. "Nah, I'll do it," Jake insisted, now having an odd chain of thoughts himself. He just went to start on dinner, having to wonder to himself what he could do in this situation or what he should do. If he left it up to Finn to decide how to handle this, it will have some form of poor conclusion. Every relationship of his seemed to end poorly when handled by himself. Jake wondered whether or not to try and get involved. He just went to start on dinner while trying to decide.


	9. Supportive

Later that night, BMO found herself lying on the couch, her head resting on a pillow and a blanket covering her up. The lights were all off, and the clock struck twelve at midnight. She was staring off at the wall, lost in her thoughts, mainly over what Jake had told her earlier today, that she was nothing more than a robot with a program that made her fall in love with the human boy. She had to wonder. she had considered deleting the program to prove him wrong, but she knew it would end badly. She couldn't let it get the better of her. She still kept her regular train of thought of wanting to confess to Finn her love, but then she had another thought. She questioned herself, what would it be like to keep him away from a relationship with a person that was actually a living being, for one with an artificial one.

BMO felt a hand on her shoulder, and she heard a voice. "You awake?" she recognized Jake's voice, but she ignored him. He stretched one of his eyes over to see her staring right back. "Come on. I need to talk with you. It's important… Look, I'm sorry about what I said before," he apologized, feeling bad for making her cry earlier like that from what he said during his rage. BMO just reluctantly sat up from underneath her covers. "…what do you want?" she hesitantly asked, wondering what he wanted to talk about. "I wanted to say… well, that I support ya," he sighed, making her raise an eyebrow. "You… support me?" BMO repeated. "Yeah. Y'know… that you want my bro," he coughed. BMO was in a bit of disbelief, wondering if she had fallen asleep and jumped into a dream. There was no way he would be supportive of her like this, she thought, but then she looked to her neck, seeing a charger still plugged into her while her choker was lying nearby.

"Why do you want to support me? I thought you said-" Jake covered her mouth, shushing her. "Yeah, yeah, I know what I said. But look. Princess Bubblegum will just hurt him again. She's too old, not adventurous and stays locked up in her lab sometimes on days on end. She is just a bad match for him, and I don't think she just wants him for romance…" Jake explained that he doubted Bubblegum's feelings for his younger sibling, believing she had something else in mind. "Plus, you already are great friends with both of us. Now what would you say if I told you I know a way for you to become alive?" he asked. BMO's eyes widened in response.

"I… I would be more than happy, Jake…" BMO told him. Jake just wrapped an arm around her with a light laugh. "How would you do it though?" BMO questioned if Jake had everything arranged. "Well, me and Finn used to know a guy we knew as The Ancient Sleeping Magi of Life Giving. One touch and bam! You're alive," Jake explained to her. She was unable to believe it was simple as he was making it out to be. "…what is the catch?" she requested to know if there were any strings attached to this. "I don't know what it'll do to you, honestly. You are kind of… alive, and I don't know where this guy is. But I might know someone who does," Jake answered. He had no idea what the results of it would be on her, but in the end, taking the risk would be worth it. He wasn't sure if being made living would corrupt her programs or her memory or even her current feelings.

BMO just hugged Jake tight with a smile. "Thank you, Jake! I owe you so much!" she exclaimed. Jake groaned from the tight hug. "Just, uh… do me a favour and promise not to do Tier 15 with him until you two are actually close enough," he requested. BMO tilted her head. "Tier 15? I do not know what that is. I should go online and learn about this so I don't accidentally do it," BMO stated before feeling his hands on her arms beginning to shake her violently. "No, no, no! Never mind, don't worry! It's impossible for it to be on accident! It's, uh… only something two people in mad love with one another can do," he insisted while her eyes spun, somewhat dizzy from the violent shaking, more than aware he didn't want her to have any information on this since she lived in the Treefort with them. "Come on. Let's go find my informant," he said, dragging her off to find his friend, who he thought might know where the Magi of Life Giving was.

BMO was just looking around the horizon while riding on Jake's back. He had expanded in size to make the trip shorter. Both were arriving to a small forest like environment, as BMO then realized. There, Jake shrank down in size, BMO having to jump off landing on her feet. "Flambo! You here?" Jake called out to the surroundings. They saw a small spark of flame spur out from under one of the rocks before a small flambit appeared in front of them. "Hey! What's got you bugging me this early?" Flambo questioned in a slight Bronx accent, unamused, feeling aggravated by the wakeup call.

"Sorry, Flambo. We, uh, really need you to tell us where the Magi of Life Giving is," Jake explained. The flambit turned his back on them. "Not after the way you stiffed me last time for that information. You gave me a rock!" he said in anger at the memory how his information got tricked out of him for some rock. Normally he wanted a piece of coal in return. "Oh, don't worry. I came to repay you for that… with interest!" Jake reassured, stretching into a small bag he had been carrying and pulling out a small bag full of charcoal. "Whoa-ho! Oh yeah, now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Flambo jumped in joy while being tossed one of the many pieces. He caught it in his mouth and ate it whole, his flames burning brighter as result.

"So now will you please tell us?" BMO pleaded. Even if he didn't recognize her, he could tell that they were in a bit of a hurry. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. He's off hiding in a cave in the Ice Kingdom. He wanted to be somewhere that didn't have much in case he accidentally brought anything else to life," Flambo explained while eating more coal. The Magi of Life had a problem where if he touched anything with his bare skin, it will come to life instantly, and whether it was good or bad was entirely based on his mindset of if he thought of his father or mother. Basically, hatred or happiness. "Thanks, man," Jake smiled before growing to a big size again and leaving with BMO on his back again. "What if he refuses to help?" she had to question. The Magi of Life giving was a living being himself, so what was stopping him from completely turning her request away. "Are you kidding? One high five and we're done. And if he does turn you down… well, I'll think of something to make him say yes," the magic dog reassured, thinking about just beating him into agreeing if it came down to it.

Meanwhile, back at the Treefort, Finn was awoken by the sound of the phone ringing. He groaned, while crawling out of his bed. He used to have a sleeping bag he slept in most of his life, but it had been ruined during a random attack on the Treefort. He just grabbed the phone tiredly. "Hello?" he answered. "Finn!" it was Princess Bubblegum and she sounded panicked. He didn't know whether to be happy or not about hearing her again, still mainly thinking about what happened yesterday. "What's up, PB?" he asked, but then he heard the sound of a random scream in the background. "The Ice King! He's attacking again," she spoke quietly. He presumed she was in the panic room hiding from him like she had done a lot before. He just shook himself awake. "I'm coming, Peebs! Just stay calm," he said before hanging up and rushing to get ready.


	10. Becoming More

Jake and BMO had arrived straight to the Ice Kingdom. BMO was glad to be unaffected by the cold at least but she just looked down at the icy ground, seeing just piles of piles of snow under her. She was excited to know what it felt like to be cold, though she was having more thoughts about Jake's arguments from during his violent outburst yesterday from when she first admitted her love for Finn. She just reached up and moved her choker up her neck, sighing in worry as she hit one of the many buttons on her neck that read "delete". She then just put on a fake smile while continuing to ride on his back. She had just deleted her feelings program in hopes to prove to herself her love would be unchanged in the end. Otherwise his words would just constantly harass her, having been etched into her memory.

"I think I see it up ahead!" Jake said to her. "Oh. That's good," she said, somewhat flatly. Jake was presuming it was because she was not fully charged when they left the Treefort. As they approached the cave, Jake shrunk down in size and let her down gently. "Are you ready for this, BMO?" he asked. BMO nodded hesitantly, fearful of meeting this person who could give life to anything he touched. The two entered inside the cave. There, they could see candles that were lit to brighten up the surrounding darkness. There were multiple paintings lining the walls as well. "This is, uh… freaky," Jake had to comment. She agreed, but the paintings appeared to be a good quality, though they looked like they were staring at them while they wandered through.

They found themselves a small staircase that led downward in a spiral fashion. "Hey, Magi dude! You down here?" Jake called out, his voice echoing and bouncing off the cave walls. A sound of slight humming bounced to Jake in return. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw more paintings around paint cans and brushes. It was like an artist's studio to them. At last, they saw a person in a purple robe with a flower on his head and a long beard that went in two directions. "Magi! Hey, man!" Jake greeted him, catching his attention. He was the Ancient Sleeping Magi of Life Giving indeed. He had a weird pair of leather gloves on and a paintbrush in each hand. "Jake? Oh wow! I never thought I'd see you again," Magi responded, putting the paintbrush down in front of a half-finished canvas. BMO, he didn't recognize though

"Same here, dude! What's up with all the paintings?" Jake couldn't help but ask about the oddities here. "Oh? These? Well they're my friends. You see, I was looking for a new place to live and during my search I met a little girl. She was lost so I agreed to help her find her way home. But after a while of searching, we had to take a break to regain our energy, so she wanted me to paint with her and it was so much fun. Her father found us though so as thanks he gave me his smithing gloves. I was afraid of being alone, but now, I have all of these friends!" he explained in good detail what had happened to him since the last time they had met. "Hello!" all of the paintings called out simultaneously, startling Jake, but BMO was unfazed. His artwork did look alive, and the Magi appeared to be happier than ever because of it.

"But enough about me. Why are you here?" he asked, Jake pushing BMO in front of him before he decided to elaborate on what he was here for. "This is BMO. You see… she, uh… recently has been going through some things. We wanted to know if you'd make her a living being," the magical dog popped the big question for them both. His old friend seemed confused, however. "…but she is living," he responded. BMO shook her head. "I am a robot. I want to be more than that," she simply stated. "Really? I really thought you were alive. I'd like to help, but well… I don't know how you'd become. Let's face it, bringing clothes, rocks and paper to life is easy, but I've never tried to bring a machine to life. The closest thing I have brought to life that was a machine, was armour," he gently claimed wishing to be calm about this, not wanting to upset her in any way, more like wanting to let her know about the consequences that might occur because of this drastic change.

BMO held out her hand, giving him a serious look to reinforce that she was willing to take the risk. "Please. I will live with whatever problem comes of this. I've experienced more feelings in this month than I have in my whole life. And I want more. I can't ignore it," she said. He just looked down upon her, giving a faint smile. "Heh… you remind me of her. …alright," the Magi said she reminded him of the girl he had met a long time ago to get him into painting. Just reminiscing like this alone made him happy. He slipped off one of his gloves calmly, revealing long fingers underneath, though his fingernails looked well treated at least in comparison to before. The Magi of Life Giving took BMO's hand into his, and instantly, a blue aura began to glow around her hand before beginning to go around her entire body. A scream of agony began to echo throughout the cave.

Meanwhile, at the Candy Kingdom, Finn had arrived, panting before the front gate that had multiple frozen banana guards at the drawbridge, seeing them like this for probably the hundredth time in a row, since each Ice King attack froze them alive. It made him make a mental note to request Bubblegum do something to improve their combat prowess. Finn just began to run through the Candy Kingdom, only to see more and more frozen candy people. He presumed the rest had just locked themselves away within their homes. He wondered why, until he felt the ground shake, hearing a stomping sound ahead. Finn saw a huge sized Ice Golem that was stomping around, freezing anyone in its way. He knew the Ice King had been working on something for the past month, but he was unaware that this was it.

The enormous Ice Golem threw a fist down into the street and began pushing it along toward him. Finn just gulped, jumping out of the way and rolling aside, barely dodging. The street rubble kicked up as result. The human boy just panted, trying to think on what to do. He had fought a lot of giant monsters before, but never anything like this. Finn just made a dash to his left toward one of the candy houses. He then noticed the Ice Golem slam its fist into the ground and begin to move it toward him in a clear mediocre game. To it, this was like trying to crush an ant. Finn pulled himself onto the roof, watching it slam its fist into the home. He jumped onto its icy arm while more debris began to shoot up into the air.

Finn just growled while halfway up its arm. He pulled his sword off his back and swung downward, stabbing it into it. After a few more brutal swings, its arm began to crack. Finn used his sword to begin climbing up to his shoulder, watching as the Ice Golem tried to punch him off, but sadly it missed and resulted in breaking its other arm off entirely. Finn ran along its slippery shoulder and threw his sword, letting it dig into the side of the golem's thick neck. The Ice Golem roared, and before it could make another attempt to hit him, he charged at it and kicked it with all his strength, watching it dig deeper into its frozen neck. The neck began cracking up, and the golem immediately began cracking itself. It shattered into small icicle shards, and the rest of the Ice Golem rained onto the ground, motionless, throwing the human boy off.

Finn was panting while lying on the ground, beaten and bruised from the hard fall. "I hope that was the only one…" he moaned while looking over to his sword that was embedded in a block of ice. He just pulled it free from the ice chunk and continued toward the Candy Castle, presuming that the Ice King was going to be just right in there.


	11. Alive

Finn arrived into the Candy Castle, dragging his sword behind him, where he could see a few more frozen candy guards and servants. "Oh, glob… where's the panic room?" he wondered to himself, barely able to remember himself, though he just ignored helping most of them, thinking the princess took priority, otherwise the Ice King would just refreeze anyone he helped. Finn the arrived to to the throne room, where it was mostly a frozen floor as well. "Finn? Oh hey! Have you seen Bubblegum?" the insane blue skinned man with white hair asked. The Ice King was just standing near the throne, appearing to have been searching for a small amount of time now.

"Glob, Ice King. I thought you had stopped. Seriously, where've you been this past month?" Finn had to hiss back in some vein hope to converse him to leave, since the Ice King saw the teenage boy as a good friend in a sense. "Oh. Well, I had to take care of my penguins. One of them caught some flu and then it just spread so fast. Even I got sick, but I think we're all better though," the Ice King claimed that he had been off sick and or tending to the sick in his kingdom. "But this time, I'm not leaving without PB!" he added. That just made Finn roll his eyes, thinking that a pre-emptive strike was probably the best route to get this over with. He charged at his foe, his sword dragging along the ground.

Finn tried to swing upward, but the Ice King fired a small bolt of ice, freezing his sword mid-air. "Hah! Not so sharp no-OW!" he screamed in pain, getting hit by the sword that had basically been frozen into a club. Finn just sighed, watching his opponent groan while lying on the floor. The heavy hit to his head certainly had rung out hard. "Just give up, man. You kind of look pathetic…" Finn commented. He felt bad, the longer the fights between them went on. They were enjoyable, but the giant golem from earlier had really taken all the energy out of him already, and being without his brother made it less fun on top of that. "Ugh… yea-yeah… just… I'll go," he agreed while lying on the floor. Finn just broke his sword out of the ice before sheathing it on his green backpack, heading to a nearby place in the floor by the throne, seeing a handle attached to the ground. He grabbed it and pulled it up, seeing a ladder going down.

Finn looked over at the Ice King who was just lying on the ground, still dazed and confused. "PB! You down there?" he called out, waiting a second. "Yes! Finn? I'm coming up!" she shouted back to him. Shortly after he saw the candy girl climbing the ladder. She had been wearing a hooded coat to keep warm since it was usually cold in the panic room. "Oh, glob! You look bad," she commented, seeing how heavily beaten he was, though one look toward the Ice King on the floor and she presumed the obvious for how he was injured like this.

"Thank you, Finn. I'm sorry, my guards became lazy again and didn't alert me that he was coming. By the time they did, he had already frozen most of them," Bubblegum apologized, her guards becoming too relaxed due to a month without attacks had caught up in a bad way. "It was nothing, Peebs. I kinda think he's too weak to be much threat right now," the human pitifully stated, thinking the Ice King had barely recovered from this weird flu of his before attacking, though when he turned back to her, she had her arms wrapped around him with a smile. Her silky smooth skin felt so good, though he had a sudden thought snap into his mind before he broke the embrace.

"PB… Do you… love me?" Finn questioned. It felt hard to get the words out for some reason. "Yes, Finn… did yesterday not prove that to you?" she answered, feeling a bit offended at his question. Something was feeling off to him. He wanted to more than make any hug or form of kiss last as long as it could, but the back of his mind was just alerting him that something was wrong, like they didn't feel genuine. "I… PB, you turned me down so much before…" he started, only to feel a finger get placed over his lips, quieting him. "Finn. You've changed so much. I just wish I had noticed the brave hero in you before…" Princess Bubblegum claimed. He didn't know whether to believe a few months change of time was all it took to get her to love him. "I… look. I really just need to clear my head. I'll drag him out of the kingdom," he just turned and walked away, going over and picking up the Ice King before beginning to head out of the throne room. A quick glance over his shoulder only showed the princess giving a small wave goodbye with a smile. His heart and head felt all over the place. He just tried to shake it off, just continuing to carry his near unconscious foe out of the Candy Kingdom.

Meanwhile, back in the practical home that was a cave for the Magi of Life Giving, BMO was beginning to awaken. Everything was blurry. The last thing she remembered was grabbing the Magi's hand before passing out due to the pain. "Are you alright?" Jake asked, standing nearby. The Magi was working on his previous portrait again. The magical dog reached down and helped BMO up. She just put a hand on her head, groaning. Her entire body was still overwhelmed in a wave of pain. "Jake… it hurts… did it work?" she requested an answer, her mind swirling in confusion, though one thing was clear. She was feeling a shiver up her spine and her hands and feet were feeling like they were on pins and needles.

"Well, I only know one way to check," Jake said while holding her left hand and putting his fingers on her wrist, just waiting in silence for a second. "…you got a heartbeat," he smirked, BMO just looking at him, somewhat unable to believe what was happening. She reached up and removed her choker from her neck. The buttons and plug-ins that used to be on her neck were now gone. "L-Look at me… breathing… I just…" she couldn't even put into words how she felt right now, taking in a deep breath of the cold air that was overwhelming her. "I'm just glad it worked out," the Magi of Life Giving congratulated her. "We should get going. Don't want you catching a cold," Jake joked, rubbing her green hair. BMO just hugged him with a smile. "I hope to see you two again someday," Magi bid them farewell, watching as the two of them began to exit the cave. "Goodbye! Thank you so much again!" BMO told him while they were going back up the steps where they first came from.


	12. Advice

Finn arrived back to the Treefort after he had dragged the Ice King out of the Candy Kingdom. He was still trying to put his finger on what exactly it was that made him so hesitant to accept Bubblegum's advances. Something just felt wrong to him, and he really didn't want to do anything until he figured out what it was. He entered into his room tiredly, though he then noticed the absence of Jake and BMO, confusing him. "Must have woken up early," he thought, not having any energy left to go search for them. He just went straight back to bed to sleep for the last few hours of darkness he had left.

Later the next day, while he slept, Finn felt himself being shaken awake. "Ugh… Jake… what?" he groaned, seeing his older brother before him. "It's lunch time, dude. You've been asleep all morning. Are you okay?" his older brother, asked wondering why he had slept in so long and why he was bruised and injured. Finn hadn't realized the time as he just sat up tiredly. "The Ice King attacked the Candy Kingdom last night with a giant Ice Golem…" he explained what had happened. Jake felt bad for leaving him alone to handle that situation like that, but he was glad his little brother was safe. "I need some advice, man…" the human boy requested. His cheerful optimistic mood was not really showing right now. If anything, he was depressed and lost deeply in thought.

"Sure, man. About what?" Jake was ready to listen carefully. "For Bubblegum. She… she's in love with me, you see…" Finn started. Jake didn't really show much surprise in this since BMO had informed him about it before. "She's kissed me so many times. And each time, something just feels wrong. Like it's not her I'm kissing," he continued to explain. His mind really had been messing with him as of late. "…is that your heart telling you that or your brain?" Jake asked. He knew if he didn't interfere or give his opinion, his younger sibling will wind up in some form of depression or in a worse condition than he is now. Finn had to think on an answer for that for a second. "It feels like both. They just really don't feel right," Finn sighed, shaking his head. "Maybe it's just how fast she changed," he wondered aloud, thinking it might just be how she went from a friendship to wanting a relationship with him in a quick time.

"Dude. You have to love someone who is kind of more suited for you. Now, what are you?" Jake asked. His sibling raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure what he meant. "Uh… human?" he bluntly answered. "Nope. Try again," Jake said. Finn just thought about it for a second to try and find another answer. "A hero? An adventurer?" he answered again. "Yeah, you are. And what is she?" the dog continued his set of questions. "A scientist and a princess?" he said, starting to get the idea his brother was leading him toward. "Yeah, Finn. You aren't a good match. If you weren't a good match a few months ago, what's the difference now? I don't know what Bubblegum's deal is, but maybe you don't need someone royal to make you happy," Jake explained what he felt like their relationship was to him at least from what he had heard.

Finn just held his head. Jake was right. Just hearing it alone for some reason was making him more curious as to why she suddenly loved him. "Maybe you're right…" Finn agreed, and Jake then stood up. "I'm glad you understand. I just don't want to see you upset. Look, why don't I tell you some good news?" he offered. Finn was wondering what else he could have to tell him. "What is it?" he begged, happily. "Well it's about BMO. She, uh… well, she isn't a robot anymore," he said. "…what?" Finn was frozen, his eyes practically popping wide, not really able to believe what he was hearing. "Yeah, man. She's a living being now. I'm going to go repair your sword. Why don't you go see for yourself," Jake insisted Finn should go find her himself and see her new human figure. Thus, Jake left the room. Finn, with no time to lose, went ahead, making his way down the ladder to find her.

When Finn entered the living room, he found BMO just sitting on the couch and reading a book until he caught her attention. "Good morning, Finn," she greeted him with a smile. "Hey, BMO. I, uh… heard you became alive?" he responded, not really noticing much of a difference now in her appearance. She still had the same body from before, but he didn't know honestly what to expect. "Yes, I have. It is certainly hard to get used to everything," BMO responded while grabbing his hand, pulling it to her chest, letting him feel her heartbeat for himself. Finn just had to shake his head. "Wow… that's mathematical!" he said, blushing, and trying to get Bubblegum off his mind right now while he pulled his hand away. What was more important was that BMO was living now, and complete with normal organs, though Finn didn't know if he could label her as human or not. "So you wanna continue training?" he offered to train her more with the impact gloves.

"My arm is still hurting from yesterday's training. Why don't we play a game?" BMO declined training, and suggested her idea of fun. Finn nodded in agreement. "Alright. I'll get the controllers- ...oh, right," he caught himself mid-sentence, slightly embarrassed, remembering that she was no longer the same game device she was nearly a month ago. "Why don't I teach you how to play soccer?" she continued, though she knew to get some new clothes on the way since her old uniform was too small for her now. "Yeah, sure," he agreed. He had never played soccer, so now seemed like a good time to learn about it. Finn followed her out of the Treefort, excited.


	13. Honesty

Finn found himself sitting in a flat plain like area. BMO was in front of him, holding a soccer ball and playfully passing it from hand to hand while explaining the rules of how to play. Finn was half of the time paying attention, but just enough to catch the simplicity of it, though he snapped out of his train of thought when she threw the ball to him. "Ready to start?" she asked. He could see two small nets that were set up a length away from each other with a lines drawn on the ground beneath them. He presumed that this was where her old team practiced. "Um… yeah, sure," Finn nodded getting up. BMO set the ball down in the center, a little distracted herself ever since she had deleted her program before being brought to life. She hadn't been feeling so drawn to Finn. She wanted to be by his side every waking second beforehand, but now she just had no idea what she wanted.

Finn spent the next few hours with BMO playing soccer. She was a lot better than he expected. By the time it was over he had only gotten 4 points to her 12. He knew she used to play the sport a lot, but he didn't expect her to be that good, but he presumed the new body might have a role in helping her do better. "That was pretty fun," he laughed while sitting beside her, trying to regain his energy. The three hours of playing had really drained him. "Yes, it really was… wow, I feel like my battery is low- …oh, right…" BMO laughed, catching herself, remembering she no longer had electronic parts. It was still a big change to get used to, though the teenage boy suddenly had a thought. "You became alive last night, right? …Doesn't that make it your birthday?" Finn wondered aloud. She just scratched her head unknowingly. "I guess so…" she shrugged, thinking it was probably the best day to be labelled as a birthday.

"We need to celebrate it. I know of this nice restaurant in the Candy Kingdom town square, if you want to check it out," Finn offered to take her to there for her birthday. It was the best place to celebrate or at least the best he could think of right now. He knew that he and Jake had to get her a bed sometime in the Treefort, since he thought she didn't enjoy sleeping on the couch every night. "Alright. I'd like that," she smiled, accepting his offer before standing up and stretching. "I'll see you there. I'm going to go clean up," she gave a wave, beginning to walk away from him, somewhat excited for this restaurant visit. Finn, however, had one thing he had to settle first. He just began to make his way to the Candy Kingdom, planning on meeting up with BMO later.

Finn soon arrived to the Candy Kingdom, where everything seemed to have gone back to normal since the Ice King's attack, aside from the part of town that the giant Ice Golem had damaged that was taking some time to repair, but the candy citizens had survived far worse before. The cooperation they had was always admirable. Finn just made his way to the Candy Castle, planning on helping them later if they really needed it. Upon entering inside, he saw Peppermint Butler nearby, cleaning up. "Hey, Peppermint Butler. Have you seen Bubblegum?" the human boy requested. "She's in her lab," the butler simply answered. Finn went ahead upstairs and made his way toward the laboratory of hers, not sure if it was the best place to discuss what he had in mind.

When Finn entered the laboratory and made sure the door closed behind him, he found Princess Bubblegum working with some chemicals, nothing beyond the usual for the lab work. "Um… hey, Peebs," he greeted, getting her attention. She smiled, resting the beakers and jars aside and taking off her lab coat and glasses. "Hi, Finn. I wasn't expecting you," she was more than welcoming of the surprise visit. "I came to talk. It's kind of important," Finn claimed, having been trying to think of what words to say with what he was thinking up. Bubblegum had a light smile, somewhat believing he might be accepting of the idea of a relationship with her. "What is it?" she questioned.

Finn looked at her bright pink face and sighed. "I know you love me… I uh… I know you have feelings for me and all that…" he started, before giving a light cough looking stressed and nervous the longer it went on. "And I really wanted to give them back… but… it doesn't feel right. You rejected me turned me down before… and… I… I just don't think a relationship would work," Finn explained, trying to put it as gently as he could that there wasn't hope between the two of them. He watched as the princess's happy expression instantly formed to sadness, almost like he could pinpoint the exact moment her heart broke. "What…?" she mumbled. "I said I don't think we're meant for each other," the human repeated. "Finn… please. I know we've had a bad past… but we can work past it!" the princess begged while somewhat sobbing. It had upset her a lot more than he expected.

"Peebs… I'm sorry, it's just, you're a scientist, and I'm an adventurer. I know you're tough and all that, but really, I'm not the one for you," Finn continued to explain. Just then, he saw her get a bit angrier. "There's someone else, isn't there? Who is it? Engagement Ring Princess?" Princess Bubblegum demanded. Finn backed away slowly, opening the door. "W-what? PB, there is no one else! Just… goodbye," he said, just leaving the room. The Candy Princess just shook her head, growling. She looked over at the many chemicals and beakers, wondering what exactly she could do with her scientific know how.


	14. Admittance

Finn waited around the Candy Kingdom town square where a good variety of stores were around. He was noticing the sun beginning to set, while he was mainly feeling bad over what he told Princess Bubblegum, but he shook it off. "I did the right thing… no more trying to date royalty…" he told himself, not wanting to his guilt to drive him partially insane. Just then, he saw BMO approaching. He put a smile on his face, attempting to relax, knowing he had a long evening ahead of him. "Time to try something else…" he thought, giving a wave and getting her attention. "Hi, Finn," BMO greeted him, her voice sounding a bit shaky. He wasn't much better himself, while he just reached up and pulled down his bear hat around his neck, letting his golden hair fall, its length barely going past his shoulders.

"So where is this place you were talking about?" BMO questioned, trying to act calm. "It's right over there," Finn pointed it out. She could see an odd dimmed lighting at that building, and a lot of candy people inside. The teenage boy just walked inside with her upon. As they entered, they came across a candy cane working the reception desk. "Table for two please," Finn requested. The receptionist just nodded, leading the two to a table more toward the side of the restaurant. "We'll take your order shortly," the candy cane person insisted before leaving to handle the seemingly huge amount of customers tonight.

An awkward silence fell between them while they were viewing the menus. Finn had some questions on his mind, but he didn't know if bringing them up were offensive or not. "So… BMO… How did you, uh… become alive?" Finn asked, really curious about the sudden change she had, but was so caught up enjoying his time with her that he had never thought to find out. BMO thought it would be best to leave his older sibling's help and reasoning out of the explanation. "I ran into the Magi of Life Giving. He made me alive," she stated, making it out to be nothing but an accidental run in with the life giving person.

"Oh! Alright… are you enjoying being… well, alive?" Finn asked, though mentally facepalmed at the question. "Yes. It sure takes a lot of getting used to, though. A bit overwhelming, actually," BMO gave a light laugh. She had been adapting more and more by the day. "I'd imagine so. Oh, right. I went and got you something," Finn said after remembering. Since they were celebrating it like it was a birthday for her, he had gotten a gift. He pulled out a small box that was tied up. BMO just smiled, taking it and opening it. Inside was a weird band that had a big red flower on it. "…what is it?" she mumbled curiously. "It's a new choker…" Finn answered. BMO smiled, taking off her last one and putting it on.

"How is it?" Finn hesitantly asked. "It's great. I really appreciate this, Finn…" she said, having another thought coming to mind. She was thinking back to days ago, where her jealousy was the last of her reminders. "Finn… I need to tell you something. If I don't now, well, I'm worried I never will be able to," she started. Finn just stayed silent, all ears to hear what she wanted to tell him. He just hoped it wasn't related to the Magi of Life Giving. He really didn't want to go hunt down an old friend.

"Look. When I first got my program, I didn't know what feeling was what at first. And when you agreed to take me with you to a dungeon, I felt just so many… and when you got 'hurt', I felt scared… upset… angry… sad…" she just began to ramble. Finn was wondering what she was getting at exactly. "And then I went to Moes… to get upgraded to the new body," BMO paused for a second, just trying to carefully think what she was saying. But being honest in the matter was probably the best action. "And then I saw Bubblegum kiss you," she said, making him blush. "Wh-what? You, uh… saw that?" he questioned, embarrassed. "Yes… and then I wanted to prove that my feelings were real even without the program. So I deleted it. My feelings are nearly the same since I came alive. I did it all… for you," BMO simply finished, her sentence trying to remain as calm as possible about it.

Finn stared at her the words. That last sentence seemed to be the main thing drawing his attention. "B-but… wow… w-why'd you do that all… for me?" he had to get some clarification from her, wondering if she was telling him what he thought she was saying. "Because I love you…" BMO told him, looking away awkwardly, thinking she might have ruined the conversation by a longshot. Finn just thought to himself. If this was the time to be honest and speak his mind, then it was perfect. "I… well… you know… Princess Bubblegum wants a relationship with me. But I turned her down. I just don't feel right with her," he exclaimed, reaching over and grabbing her hand. "I think it's best if maybe I stop trying to go for royalty," he smirked. The two exchanged rose red blushes on their faces. BMO imagined it must have been hard for him to turn away Bubblegum, and Finn was thinking this might be the start of something good. The two were in silence after having admitted everything like that, and they just waited for the waiter to arrive to take their order.


	15. Potion?

Four months had passed since Finn and BMO had begun dating at the Treefort. In the same room full of training dummies the couple were sparring right as practice. Jake was watching idly as the dummies got brutalized and battered. He was glad to see his younger sibling very happy, though he had been keeping a close eye on the two over the course of weeks. They had made the training room a bit safer by removing some of the many weapons and storing them in the treasure room, and moving a bed into the room so that BMO had somewhere to sleep. Jake watched as a dummy's head was knocked off its body and to the floor. "Sheesh… you two break more dummies than I can make," Jake laughed. Normally it took a few days to make a sturdy dummy that would survive more than one hit or a sword swing.

BMO shook her hand slightly. Her hands were getting sore from using the impact gloves for so long. "We should probably stop then," Finn suggested, though one dummy he had been cutting up fell apart, leaving only one left. The magical dog groaned, knowing he had to make more whenever he had free time. Just then, they started to hear a knocking at the door. "I'll get it," Finn claimed before heading to the treasure room, wondering who was here, having not expected a visitor today, though when he opened the door, he saw the familiar Peppermint Butler standing before him. "Oh, Peppermint Butler, what's up?" the human boy greeted the candy servant, but he was handed an envelope without much word. "I'm here to invite you to Bubblegum's party," he simply stated. Finn had to think for a second before he suddenly remembered.

"Oh, glob. Right, it's her birthday?" Finn remembered, Peppermint Butler nodding. "Yes, it is. The party is tonight. But Finn, do you mind if we chat? Gentleman to gentleman?" the butler requested. Finn didn't see any reason to turn him down. He just stepped outside, crouching down to his height. "Are you worried the Ice King is going to attack the party?" the teenage human asked. The butler shook his head. "No, no. He went into another depression after your last rescue. Look… it's about Bubblegum and her… affection toward you. She's been in the lab a lot more since your last visitation," he started. Finn was already disinterested in the conversation. He wanted to move on from her, and hoped she would have understood.

"Look. Five months ago, she was working in her lab… and she mixed some chemicals wrong. It blew up in her face, you see," Peppermint Butler explained. "Wha…? She didn't look like a sick potion accident…?" Finn gawked. That was surprising to hear, at least, but not good news at all. "That's what I was surprised about. But I think she might be under its effect. I fear she might have accidentally made a love potion. I presume she was thinking about you at the time when it affected her," the candy butler finished his explanation. Finn did think this made sense that her sudden change from friendship to lust for a relationship had happened so fast that a love potion would explain it.

"I don't know how to cure it either…" Peppermint Butler sighed. Even with his ability to communicate with the dark arts, it really was not so helpful in the situation. "Can't you just find it in a book?" Finn asked. "No, Finn. Even if it's in a book, there are hundreds lying around unorganized. If you think you know anyone who might know it, then yes, I can help," the butler claimed. The human boy pondered for a minute on ways to find out who might know something. "…I might know someone who could help," he insisted. He watched the candy butler leave, and he put his sword on his backpack before leaving the treefort to visit a friend that might be able to help.

Finn had spent the past hour walking until he came upon a cave. He entered inside, and he came across a small home that had been built within the cave. He found someone at one of the windows trying to repair it. "Hey, Marcy!" Finn called out, his voice echoing somewhat. The vampire queen just cast a small glance his way. "Oh, hey Finn," Marceline greeted while stepping away from the window. "Can you help me with something?" he requested. "Sure. Come on in," Marceline nodded, agreeing to help, leading him inside while wondering what he needed help with. Once they were in her living room, Finn wondered if Bubblegum had been telling her anything that had happened a few months ago since they were good friends.

"Well, it's about Bubblegum," Finn begun. He could tell she seemed already confused. "Is this about how weird she's been?" Marceline asked. Finn just nodded, claiming that this was about her odd behaviour. "Yeah. You see… she kind of fell in love with me because of this chemical accident in her lab. So I was hoping you might know a way to fix it?" Finn elaborated to his undead friend. She went over to a nearby bookshelf and pulled four books out and brought them over. "Bonnibel brought me these a while back so I could turn certain liquids red whenever I want. I never was good at it, but there might be something in there," she said. Finn just sighed, knowing he was going to have to spend a good time searching through all four of those books, but he knew at least the results might be narrowed down at some ways.

"Can you help me find it?" Finn requested. Marceline seemed hesitant to agree, not being that smart with scientific junk, but she knew he wasn't any better at it, and if it was to help out their friend, who was she to decline. "Sure," she took one of the books idly, opening it, already seeing a ton of sticky notes. "S'gonna be a long day…" she sighed.


	16. Ending

"Are you sure this'll work?" asked Finn to Marceline. Finn had spent the past few hours working with Marceline. He was looking at one of the many books they had been going through and having failed at multiple potion attempts. "I dunno, but it doesn't look poisonous, so I'm taking it as an upside…" Marceline stated while poking at the small jar that had a purple liquid in it, supposedly being the anti-love potion cure. "So… how are we going to get her to drink it?" the human boy had to question, not really having much of a plan for how to handle this.

"Just pour it in a cup and say that it's punch. All I know is you might want to leave BMO out of this…" the vampire queen suggested. If the princess saw the couple, it probably wouldn't help her mood, but then Finn had an idea. "That's not a bad idea. Thanks again for everything, Marcy. I'll see ya 'round," he thanked her. "Anytime," she nodded, watching him leave, just hoping things would work out for the best. She didn't like seeing her friends in this kind of situation.

BMO was at the Treefort, trying to help tie together a bunch of wooden pieces to make some fake torso for another dummy. Jake was mainly assembling the training dummies. Lately he had to make a lot of them. "So Bubblegum's birthday is today?" the green haired girl asked, having been having a minor conversation with the yellow furred dog during the time. "Yeah. She usually throws big parties for it. Do you want to go?" Jake offered. Usually the heroic duo got invitations every year. "I don't think she'd allow me entrance," BMO huffed, just stopping what she was doing. The thought of it alone got under her skin.

"I doubt she'd do that much. Besides, Finn would find a way to get you inside," Jake reassured. Just then, they saw her boyfriend enter the home. "Hey, BMO. Jake, there's a bit of a problem," Finn said while approaching, noticing the new dummies and just kicking them aside. His older brother let out a frustrated groan. "What is it, dude?" he asked. Finn showed the purple concoction to him. "I found out why Bubblegum is in love with me," he started. BMO gave an annoyed glare. "Turns out she accidentally got her mind messed up by a love potion. So this should fix her to normal," he explained. Jake just rubbed his forehead, wondering why nothing ever was simple for his younger brother when it came to relationships.

"That's good…" BMO smiled, somewhat relieved that her boyfriend appeared to have the situation under control. "Yeah. We're going straight to the party. We just trick her into drinking this, she goes back to normal, we pretend nothing happened, and just leave, all done," Finn described the plan and its simplicity, at least in his eyes. He was worried she would be smart enough to realize that it was a potion. "I don't think I have a dress nice enough for a party…" BMO commented, though Finn just smiled. "Heh. Yours is already cute enough," he complimented. She blushed, knowing if they weren't going to stay longer than just to give her the anti-love potion, then her formal wear wouldn't be that important. "Come on then. The sooner we do this, the better," Jake insisted they should go get this over with. The other two agreed while following him out into the night.

Finn and BMO had ridden on Jake's back to the Candy Kingdom, the sun having set a while ago. "What if this doesn't work?" BMO asked for if they had a backup plan to this. Finn just looked over at her and pulled her closer. "Don't worry about it. Besides, it's not like her guards are tough enough to do much…" he admitted, remembering the many times he witnessed the guards become easily bested, frozen or cut into pieces. "We're here," Jake told them while shrinking into size, allowing them to climb off as they were entering the Candy Kingdom, and heading to the castle.

They could see the Candy Castle that was heavily decorated, including the interior. Already, at least hundreds of the candy citizens had arrived. Finn was just curious about how many were coming, really, though he couldn't tell if they were late or early to the party. "Hello, Finn. Welcome to the party," Peppermint Butler was standing near the entrance, playing greeter for anyone arriving. "Hey, Peppermint Butler, can you tell us where PB is?" Finn requested. The butler just pointed at the crowd of candy citizens. "She's toward the back of the crowd welcoming the newer citizens last I saw," he answered. Jake just found the snack table. "Well bro, come find me if something goes wrong," he said, leaving this up to him for now.

"I'll go with you, Finn," BMO said, not wanting to leave him alone with Bubblegum. "Thanks, BMO," he smirked. The two began to get through the crowd, trying to find their royal friend. They soon found the candy princess alone on her throne, looking tired.

"Bubblegum!" Finn caught her attention while the two approached. She seemed happy to see him. "Finn! Hello… and hi, BMO," she begrudgingly greeted the couple. BMO didn't give any response. "Sorry if we're late. Mind if we talk privately?" the human suggested the three of them go to another room. Bubblegum just nodded. "Yes, I have been meaning to talk with you, anyway…" she claimed, getting up and leading them away from the main area of the party and into her laboratory.

BMO didn't like being in the princess's lab. All the devices and chemicals were a bit creepy to her. "Hey, uh… Peebs, how about a drink?" Finn offered, showing the purple liquid that was the anti-love potion, while hoping nothing will get Bubblegum suspicious. "Thank you, Finn," she smiled, taking it from him before drinking it. Finn and BMO were glad that she had drank it easily. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?" she questioned, not really seeming too affected by the potion.

"Um… w-why don't you go first?" Finn offered, trying not to show his worry, not sure what to do if it didn't work. Bubblegum just sighed. "I… wanted to apologize…" she said, going over to a nearby cabinet and pulling out a red liquid. "This is a love potion I made to force you to fall for me… two months ago," she started before pouring it into the nearby sink. "I know it was very wrong to play with your emotions like that, but I just couldn't handle it anymore," Bubblegum explained, starting to sob a little, overwhelmed with guilt of what she was doing. Finn just walked over and putting an arm around her.

"Calm down. Couldn't handle what anymore? I thought you were under the effects of some crazy love potion yourself," Finn claimed, but Bubblegum just shook her head. "I just wanted the Ice King to leave me alone. I presumed dating someone would make him leave me alone… but then, I realized that he wouldn't stop no matter what," she sighed, feeling calmed down by his actions. "I know, it gets annoying. But don't worry. He'll learn one of these days after he gets hurt. Especially now that BMO adventures with us," Finn told her. She would probably be safer than ever now that Jake and he had help.

"I'm sorry. Both of you. Can you forgive me?" Bubblegum begged. "Don't worry. It's fine, honestly," BMO smiled. "Yeah, Peebs. We're just glad you're not insane. You kinda had us worried for a while…" Finn reassured, glad she at least wasn't holding a grudge anymore. The teenage human wasn't sure what his future was going to be like, but he was glad his friends were alright.

**The end...**


End file.
